codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghosts of the Past/Chapter 2
| Previous Chapter | Chapter 2 - Hard Work | Next Chapter | ---- June 2nd, 2024 '' ''Fort Summers, United Kingdom '' ''John Price It's been around a month since my arrival here at Fort Summers. I'm surprised I haven't gone insane yet. I guess it's all the hard work and mentoring that's keeping me from losing it all. I've nicknamed GHOST 1, just so I don't have to keep on calling him that. God, I feel like a goddamn robot every time I have to say that. Anyways, I just call him Jax after a friend I used to hang out with a lot. The AI reminds me of him, so I just decided to call him that. He's adjusted pretty quickly. Hell, even the workers here call him Jax too. I guess the nickname just stuck. I put down my journal and pen on my night table and got up, slowly stretching before walking. Slipping into my usual clothing, I exited the bunk room and went down the hall to where Jax slept. He was probably up and ready to train by now... As I walked down the dull corridor, I encountered Dr. Copenhagen, where she stopped me. "Hello, Doctor. How are you this fine morning?" I asked her. "Fine, thank you, John. Listen, I need to talk to you." She said. "Okay, what do you need?" "Walk with me to Jax. I'll tell you on the way." We proceeded to walk down straight down the hallway that led to Jax's room, walking side by side. "I sincerely apologize, but we haven't been keeping you up to date with what's been going on around here for the past few weeks or so since you've been so busy." "Okay? Where are you going with this?" I asked. "Well, shortly after you arrived, we were successful in creating a second AI. This time, it was a girl, who we conveniently named GHOST 2. For the time being, she'll be under your mentoring with Jax until we can find a suitable mentor for her." She said. "Jeez, Doc, how many of those are you going to make? You might as well be making real humans with accelerated aging." I joked. "Actually, we planned on making four or five. And yes, they are like humans with accelerated aging, which we manage to slow down after they turn 5 or 6 years old. They learn and act just like we do. To be honest, I don't know if most people would know if they were AI if they weren't informed." Dr. Copenhagen said, clearly not taking a hint at my joke. We approached the bunks and opened the door, where Jax and GHOST 2 were having light conversation. GHOST 2 had bright blonde hair and fair skin and just a bit shorter than Jax, but not by a lot. They seemed to be getting along pretty well, but what really made me laugh was how confusing Jax was for GHOST 2. "Your name is GHOST 1, isn't it?" GHOST 2 asked Jax. "Yeah, technically... But everyone calls me by my 'nickname,' whatever that is. My nickname is Jax. I don't know why they call me that. Humans are weird..." He said. "Indeed." She replied. The two AI heard Dr. Copenhagen and myself enter the room and turned to face us. "Hello, Dr. Copenhagen, Captain Price." Jax greeted us as we stopped in front of them. "Good morning, Jax, GHOST 2." Dr. Copenhagen replied. "GHOST 2, do you recall when I told you about your mentor?" Dr. Copenhagen said. "Yes, why?" "It turns out that we are still in search of the perfect mentor for you and we are working extremely hard in doing this. For the time being, instead of doing nothing, you will train with Jax and Commander John Price." The AI looked over towards me as if she knew who I was. Boy, was I right. "Are you Commander John Price, formerly a captain for the elite Task Force 141 during World War III?" She inquired. "Yeah." I said briefly. "Alright, I'll leave you guys to start your training for the day and get to know each other more." Dr. Copenhagen said, clasping her hands together before leaving quietly. Later that day, around 4 PM... This part of training was one of my favorites. We were outdoors, inhaling the fresh scent of nature hearing the pants of determination. I set up a small course for the AI to run through to test their speed, agility, and coordination. I was already familiar with Jax and his skills, but I wanted to know how GHOST 2 performed. Category:EternalBlaze Category:Paradox Category:Ghosts of the Past Category:FanFiction